lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
me vole reveni a la problem de "poca": *en tota linguas romanica, "poca" sinifia "few". per "a few" los dise "alga". ance, "no multe" pote sinifia ambos "few" o "a few". **Si. Esta es la sistem ce nos ave ance en LFN. La discute arcivida ave esta como se conclui, an si me ia sujeste prima un otra idea. Simon ***me ave la impresa ce tu usa "poca omes" per "a few men", no per "few men". me es erante? Jorj ***Me no ia intende esta; si me ia fa, esta es un era par manca de atende. Simon *ance, en tota linguas romanica, los usa "pocas" e "multes" como pronomes. "multes es clamada, ma pocas es elejeda." (e algas core e asconde se). los usa la plural, esetante franses, ce usa "beaucoup" en la nonplural. **Me no oposa esta. Ance "totas" ta pare natural. Me ia oserva ce multe comensores usa el. Ma nota ce "pocas" e "multes" e "totas" es bon sola cuando los representa un nom contable. Per nomes de masa, "poca" e "multe" e "tota" resta clar preferable, me opina. Simon ***tu sujeste ce on pote usa "poca" e "multe" e "tota" como pronomes en la nonplural per cosas de masa? ***Si. "Cuanto comeda resta? Poca." "Multe de la ceso es putrida." "Tota es perdeda." Nomes de masa no es pluralable (sin perde la sensa de masa), donce "pocas" e "multes" e "totas" ta es strana per los. An tal, me nesesa pensa plu pos leje tu otra comentas a su (con cual me no desacorda). Simon *me preferi esta usas multe plu ce la sistem presente. Jorj *Per compare, esperanto usa "multa" (unal) e "multaj" (plural) como ajetivos con un nom; "multaj" como un pronom plural (= "multes"); e (vera bizara) "multe da" (= la forma averbal + un preposada de cuantia) como un pronom per nomes de masa. Per "poca" el dise "malmulta", etc. Simon **me no vide ce la usa de "multe de" (o "poca de") es bizara. la linguas romanica dise la mesma. ***La cosa bizara no es "mult- de", ma la fato ce esperanto no dise "mult''a'' de". -a = ajetivo, -e = averbo. Simon **ance, me no comprende per ce on no pote dise "un poca de". el pare multe natural a me. si "poca" es un ajetivo, cuando nos usa el sin un nom, el deveni un nom, com "un bon om" pote deveni "un bon". posable nos difere en ce tu vide multe prenomes como determinantes, e me vide sola "la" e "un" como determinantes. esta es la caso? Jorj ***Si, probable esta es la caso e la causa. Me no ia pensa ce "multe" e "poca" es determinantes, ma me ia pensa ce "tota" es — e esta pensas pare aora noncoerente! Ma vera, me opinas sur esta aspetas de LFN resulta, en parte grande, de nos discutes pasada. Me ia comenta ce la usa de "un poca" como averbo (como en "me es oji un poca fatigada") es nonlojical, e donce nos ia aseta "poca" (sin "un") como un averbo, esata como ja "multe". A pos, me ia pensa multe sur la determinantes cuando me ia scrive esta paje e esta — e, car nun ia cexa contra acel presenta en la mensas seguente, me ia comensa crede ce el es un bon solve, e no ia pensa multe plu sur el. Simon ***"La" e "un" es la sola parolas a cual on ta aplica costumal la nom "articles", ma los no es la sola determinantes. "Esta" e "acel" es determinantes, per esemplo. Ance "cada" e la ajetivos "me, tu, se, nos, vos" es. Simon ***Probable "un poca de X" es bon. La nom "poca" sinifia "un cosa ce es poca", e la sensa de "poca" forsa ce esta sinifia vera "un cuantia ce es poca". Ancora, me preferi "poca fatigada" plu ce "un poca fatigada" (ce oposa la gramatica). Me va pensa nova sur esta paroletas per atenta estrae un otra sistem ancora lojical e coerente, ma plu natural! Simon Un analise nova * (?) = forma dutada * (*) = forma nonposable * Esta indicas aplica sola a la forma direta seguente, no a totas en la linia. * Me presenta truples en la ordina "unal, plural, masa". * algunes = alga persones? cualcunes = cualce persones? **me pensa ce "algas" e "cualce" sufisi. **Per ce "algas" es pluralable e "cualce" no es? Simon **pardona. me intende dise "alga". me ta gusta si nos usa alga sola con nomes plural, e usa "un" per nomes simple. Jorj *me no comprende ce tu intende con la colones "averbo" e "averbo + la". per favore, esplica. **La colona "Averbo" es simple: "alga" = "somewhat"; "poca" = "slightly"; "multe" = "very"; etc. Ma averbos ave multe usas. Los pote descrive no sola verbos ("me gusta multe") e ajetivos ("un idea multe bon"), ma ance frasetas plu complicada. Un esemplo es en la frase presedente: "no" descrive "sola", e "no sola" descrive "verbos e ajetivos". Donce en la colona "Averbo + la" me sujeste ce "tota la pan" opera como "sola la pan": "tota" es un averbo ce descrive "la pan". Simil per otra parolas, do la sinifia permete. "Ambos" es spesial usos en esta model nova: a ante, me ia dise ce "ambos X e Y" no es posable, car "ambos" es sola un determinante e un pronom; ma en esta model nova, "ambos X e Y" es bon, car "ambos" es un averbo ce descrive "X e Y". Simon **nos no ave la mesma conseta de "averbo", me pensa. per me, "ambos" altera "{X e Y}", ce es un nom. donce, "ambos" es un ajetivo. me vide "no" como ambos un ajetivo e un averbo, ma esta es sola per ce nos ia defini el en esta modo. en multe linguas, natural, los es du parolas diferente. Jorj **me ta usa "tota de la pan" en loca de "tota la pan" etc. donce, "tota" es un pronom/nom e no un averbo. me no pensa ce "tota la pan" es lojical. Jorj Interesante! Me ia ance crea un table: det/ajetivo pronom/nom averbo la, la -s el, los un, -s un (usa limitada) esta, esta -s esta, estas acel, acel -s acel, aceles cualce, cualce -s cualce, cualcun cada cada, cadun alga, alga -s alga, algun no, no -s nul, nun no (ante verbos e ajetivos) ce, ce -s ce, ci cual, cual -s cual tal -s tal ambos -s ambos tota -s tota total (totally, completely, pos verbos, ante ajetivos) multe -s, la multe -s multe, la multe multe (much, often, pos verbos, ante ajetivos) poca -s, la poca -s poca, la poca poca (little, seldom, pos verbos, ante ajetivos) tro multe, tro poca tro multe, tro poca tro (ante ajetivos)*, tro multe, tro poca (pos verbos) la mesma, la mesma -s la mesma otra -s, un otra, la otra la otra, un otra, otras sola, sola -s, la sola (sola me, sola tu...?) serta -s, un serta plu, la plu plu, la plu plu, la plu (pos verbos, ante ajetivos) min, la min min, la min min, la min (pos verbos, ante ajetivos) me, tu, se, nos, vos *''tro'' es sola un averbo ce altera ajetivos (en me mente), e no parteni a esta lista. * -s indica ce un nom plural segue.